


this is war

by jonandsansa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonandsansa/pseuds/jonandsansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt:<br/>Person A: We're engaged!<br/>Person B: In combat! </p><p>but with Bellarke, naturally, a competition ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is war

 

It had all started out as a joke. A bad one, but a joke nonetheless. Bellamy should have known that Clarke’s competitive side was going to come out. He just should’ve known better than to test her.

 

After all, he was marrying her.

 

It had all started earlier that morning when Bellamy had finally popped to the question and Clarke had said yes with tears in her eyes. That part had gone perfectly and they had both gone home ready to show each just how much they loved each other. When Clarke emerged from their room much, much later, she ran into Miller, who had yet to move out of the apartment (he was looking for apartments while secretly hoping that Monty was going to ask him to move in with him). ((They all were)).

 

Miller took one look at her dopey smile and knew that Bellamy had finally asked. “Alright, what’s with the grin, Griffin?” he asked.  

 

“We’re engaged!” she exclaimed, her smile getting even wider if that was possible. Before Miller could even congratulate her, Bellamy came barreling down the hallway out of nowhere shouting, “IN COMBAT!” He scooped Clarke up, threw her down on the couch before sitting on top of her and mercilessly tickling her sides. Miller was going to wait them out so he could properly congratulate them but things took a turn when Bellamy started pressing little kisses all over Clarke’s face. Miller started slowly backing out of the apartment.   

     

“Congrats, guys, really happy for you both, but yeah, I’m gonna head out,” Miller called out, stilling getting closer to the door. He rushed the last part out. “Pleasedonothavesexonthecouchbye!” He stepped outside, slamming the door behind him. He rolled his eyes at the loud laughter he heard from inside. God, they weren’t even married yet and it was like they were in the honeymoon phase. Miller seriously needed to get out of that apartment.

 

Looks like he was going to have to speed up his plan to get Monty to ask him to move in.

 

*******

 

Clarke got why Bellamy thought the whole ‘in combat’ thing would be funny. Combat was how they met, after all. A couple of years ago, Clarke had been walking home alone and a guy with a gun had forced her to the ground, taking her purse with all her money and phone. Luckily, he didn’t attack her but Clarke was shaken when she realized she probably wouldn’t have been able to defend herself. The next day she enrolled in a self-defense class her friend Octavia had recommended since her brother was an instructor there.

           

From the first second Clarke saw Bellamy in the class she didn’t like him. He exuded cockiness and Clarke hated the superiority she saw in his eyes when he looked at her. It had been that look that had led to her accidentally giving him a bloody nose when she elbowed him a little too hard during an exercise. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t avoid the instructor even after dropping the class because, turns out, he was Octavia’s brother. It also turned out to not be that unfortunate because once Clarke actually got to know him, she really _really_ liked him. And after spending a lot of time together, she found out that he really liked her, too. And the rest, they say, is history.

 

But, anyways, getting back to the main point, Bellamy had taken their engagement announcement to a whole other level. Bellamy had issued a challenge, and Clarke was fully planning on meeting it. The best part was Bellamy didn’t even see it coming.

 

Clarke and Bellamy were meeting the gang out for drinks that night ready to tell them all the good news. Bellamy had gone to the bar to get drinks while she went to where their friends were sitting. She was happy to see that everyone had come. Jasper, Monty, Miller, Raven, even Wick. Just more witnesses.

 

Bellamy finally got back to the table, two beers in hand. “Bell, why don’t you tell everyone about our morning?” Clarke called out from across the table. He nodded happily and launched into the story. If Clarke hadn’t been so focused on her mission, she probably would have stopped and admired how much his eyes lit up as he told the story.

 

But she had one thing on her mind, and that was payback.

 

She walked back around the table, slowly making her way towards Bellamy, who just thought she was coming to stand next to him, which she sort of was. Except she positioned herself directly behind him. He was so absorbed telling the story, he didn’t even notice. (Clarke noted this, reminding herself to give him a big thank you later.)

 

“…so, we’re engaged!” Bellamy finished, a big smile on his face. He paused, looking to his side for Clarke. He didn’t even see her coming.

           

She leapt up onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “In combat!” she shouted triumphantly. Everyone at the table looked very surprised and Clarke was very proud. Even Miller had an amused smile on his face and he _never_ smiled. (At least, he only smiled at Monty.)

 

But no one was more surprised than Bellamy.

 

His legs promptly gave out and he fell to the floor with Clarke still on his back. And the two beers still in his hands. Well, more like all over his shirt now. Bellamy stood up slowly before turning around to help Clarke up.

 

“Was that really necessary, Clarke?’ he asked. She at least had the decency to look a little apologetic.

 

“I kinda forgot you were holding the beers…”

 

“Clearly,” he replied drily.

 

“But you started it!” She threw in. At Bellamy’s look, she explained. “This morning… I told Miller we were engaged and then you scooped me up and said that and…” she trailed off. She didn’t really have a reason for doing it back to him and he knew it. He was giving her that look, the one that said he knew he was right. She heard Jasper sigh and start complaining about how he hated when Mom and Dad fought. “You embarrassed me in front of Miller and I wanted to repay the favor,” she said finally.

 

Surprisingly, Bellamy didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out and pulled her close for a tight hug. Too late, she realized he was actually just soaking her with beer. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, “You just started a war.”

 

 

From there, the whole thing had taken a life of its own. Every time they tried to tell someone, neither one of them would want to say the actual words because they knew what was coming. And no one was off limits either. When they told Abby, Bellamy tripped Clarke, catching her arm on the way down (he didn’t want anybody getting hurt, after all). Clarke, however, somehow managed to drag down a very expensive looking vase, actually pronounced vahz (because it was so expensive, apparently). It was also Abby’s favorite. She gave them a good scolding and sent them out the front door with no dinner. The scolding didn’t stop Clarke from swiping everything off Bellamy's desk at work and sliding across it into his lap when he told his coworker the good news. She broke his favorite mug.

 

And it just continued with every person they told.

 

*********

 

Octavia had been waiting over twenty-four hours to hear the news from her brother. She was pretty sure she had been waiting for Bellamy to pop the question longer than Clarke had and she felt she deserved to know before anyone else. So when she had gotten the text from Miller that said they were officially engaged, she had been less than pleased. She didn’t even get a call from Bellamy until three hours later! What could they have been doing for three hours that was more important than Bellamy telling her about her future sister-in-law? (Okay, she could imagine what took them three hours, but she really didn't want to.) But when the phone finally rang, Octavia was in the middle of a class and couldn’t answer it. When she called him back after class, he didn’t pick up. Then, when he called her, she was working and couldn’t pick up. Technically, they were just stuck in a game of phone tag and it wasn’t really Bellamy’s fault.

 

She blamed him anyways.

 

She almost couldn’t believe it when she heard her phone ringing and saw that Bellamy was calling. She picked it up before the first ring had even finished.

 

“Bell?”

 

“Hey, O,” he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. “Sorry it took me so long to get to you. It’s been such a crazy busy week. The time difference makes it hard.” Octavia felt a pang in her stomach. It was her who had decided to move to the West Coast, away from all of her friends. She missed them all like crazy, especially Bellamy.

 

“So, Bell, got anything to tell me? Anything new in your life?” Octavia got right to the point.

 

“Nothing that I can think of right now,” he replied, the big jerk. At Octavia’s annoyed huff, he chuckled. “Alright, alright, I’m sure you’ve already heard, but I’ll tell you myself. We’re engaged.”

 

Octavia was about to reply when she heard another person come on the line (Clarke?) and yell, “In combat!” She heard a sudden loud clattering noise, probably the phone dropping, her brother shout, and another loud bang that sounded a lot like a table breaking apart before the line went dead.

 

Octavia had waited a whole day and that was all she got. A text came through on her phone.

 

_sorry Tav, I need to beat your brother… he’ll call later, love you_

 

Octavia just rolled her eyes. Those two dorks deserved each other.

 

************

 

When Clarke woke up the next morning, she found Bellamy watching her with a small smile on his face. Clarke poked his cheek and asked, “What are you looking at, mister?” He just grabbed her hand, entwining her fingers with his, still smiling.

 

“We’re engaged,” he whispered, softly.

 

“In combat?” she asked, somehow looking up at him innocently while still having a little mischief in her eyes. God, he loved her.

 

“How about a different kind of combat?” With his mouth finding a sensitive spot on her neck and his hand traveling from her hip a little further south, she caught on pretty quickly to what he really meant.

 

When Bellamy actually got out of bed later, he saw Clarke was wearing a pretty blue dress. “Come on, sleepyhead. We’ve still got someone else to tell.”

 

Bellamy hurriedly threw on some clothes, ran his fingers through his hair, which really only made it messier, and ran out to the car where Clarke was already waiting. When he got in, she didn’t say anything, just pulled out of their parking spot and headed across town. The second they pulled into the parking lot, he knew who they had come to tell. Clarke grabbed some flowers from the back of the seat that Bellamy hadn’t even noticed and got out of the car. Bellamy followed suit. They walked hand in hand up the aisle of headstones until they arrived at their final destination.

 

“Hey, Dad,” Clarke began, her voice a little shaky. “I know you like to keep updated on the goings on in my life, so I’ve got some news. Bellamy and I – we’re engaged.” She turned to face Bellamy, eyes narrowing as if she were challenging him to say it.

 

Challenge accepted.

 

But instead of yelling it like they normally did, he walked up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered, “In combat,” in her ear. She leaned back into him, pulling his arms even tighter around her.

 

“You’re probably tired of hearing about Bellamy, but I know that you would love him as much as I do. You should know that he makes me so happy, Dad, and I can’t wait for the day that I can walk down the aisle to him. I only wish— ” Clarke paused, clearing her throat. “I only wish you could walk me down the aisle.” Clarke stopped talking, tears rolling continuously down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. “I miss you everyday, Dad, but it’s a little easier with Bellamy around.” Clarke twisted around his arms. “I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

 

He leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

           

“And I love you, Clarke Griffin.”


End file.
